XMen Evoltion Nativity Story
by JazzQueen
Summary: The Xmen cast get into the holiday spirit with the biblical story of Jesus's birth and restraining from going nuts
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own X-Men Evolution Characters, the nativity story in the bible, and I hope the lawyers don't sue. I will be sure as a follower of Jesus that I don't mean to offend other people who don't celebrate the holiday.**

**Characters**

**Jean-Mary (She is around the real Mary's age)**

**Logan –Joseph (Yes he is ancient but Joseph was historically reported to be an older man than Mary plus Jean and Logan had some romantic history in the comics)**

**Saber tooth-Herod (Obvious choice considering his bloody nature and besides it would open a can of worms having Magneto being him)**

**Angel- Gabriel (This was definitely an easy role to pick out)**

**Storm- Elizabeth (She was the only older female I knew who is friendly with Jean besides Mystique)**

**Professor Xavier -Zechariah (He is a great fatherly figure plus he looks the part of a priest) **

**Fred, Todd, and Pyro-the three shepherds (Yes because they seem like the type of simpletons who would be the most unlikely people to witness the Messiah's birth)**

**Magneto – Inn keeper (I was thinking of him of being Zechariah but nixed it)**

**Pior, Hank, and Forge- The three wise men (I can certainly say that Hank and Forge are smart; I put in Pior because I needed another spot)**

**Jean-Although I like the idea of getting the main role but pretending to be Logan's wife is crossing the line and he's old enough to be my great-great-great-grandfather.**

**Logan-Hey Red, I don't like the idea but we are in contract and yes I tried to shred the dang thing but that woman has back ups so we can't get out of it.**

**Saber tooth- I don't care much about the play but anything endorsing cruelty is good in my book**

**Logan-Not if I have something to say about it**

**Then both Logan and Saber tooth got into a bawl that destroyed half the set luckily I had them shot with tranquilizers to stop them**

**Storm-I can't complain but I am reluctant about playing a character beyond my age.**

**Angel-Why do I always get type casted into angel roles it gets so old?**

**Professor Xavier- I myself am rather pleased with my role. I have always wanted to act on the stage but due to my disability couldn't**

**Fred- I wonder if we get to eat the sheep during the production**

**Todd- Fred don't say that out loud or she might tape your mouth shut **

**Pyro- If she does allow it I would be sure happy to make some roasted lamb chomps**

**Jean- Huh, why did she let you guys in this story?**

**Fred- We had nothing to do and Red I would be nicer at this time of year**

**Magneto- I mostly skip Christmas related stuff but I don't trust leaving Pyro any where that he start the fire and I have to clean up the mess**

**Smoke started to appear as Pyro came out from the back stage yelling**

**Pyro-Burn baby Burn**

**Magneto-I spoke too soon**

**Me-Okay he's your responsibility so you pay for his destruction**

**He grumbled as he took out his check book**

**Forge- Who's giving what gift lady?**

**Me-Huh, do I have to repeat myself again you give the myrrh, Hank gives the frankincense, and Pior gives the gold!**

**Forge- Geez, Lady no need to get touchy**

**Me- Come on I want all of you to get ready and start the play**

**All of them did as I commanded **

**Me- This is going to be a exhausting play**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own X-Men Evolution Characters, the nativity story in the bible, but I do own this fiction with public domain characters.**

**Once upon a time there was a young teenager who lived in the town of Nazareth named Mary. (Hey that's your cue, Jean-Me)Je-Mary was engaged to the town's carpenter who was named Joseph. (I still can't believe that I am doing this-Jean)(Hey, Red I am not taking any pleasure in this as well-Logan)(Back to the story-Me).Now Mary was one day visited by an angel named Gabriel (Angel get your butt into gear and fly to Jean). He said to her do not be afraid for the Lord had found favor with her and that he would be with child then give birth to the messiah. (I don't know how any one could calm a teenager these days with the notion that they would carry the son of God-Angel)(That's easy for you to say you're not the one who has to carry it and go through labor- Jean). Then he told her that her cousin Elizabeth who was thought never to have children was carrying a son in her womb of her sixth month. (I am not that old so no comments or else- Storm).With that the angel left. (Great now I am out of this play-Angel)(Huh, no your are still in this until you have to warn Joseph of the impending doom by Herod)(OH, joy to the world- Angel).**

**Mary went to Judea to see the miracle of Elizabeth's pregnancy. She got to Zechariah's home and greeted her cousin. Zechariah didn't speak to her for he was struck by God not be able to talk until his child was born because he doubted God's message that he would have a son. (If Zechariah was a telepath then communication would be all that easy-Xavier via telepathy)(He wasn't so keep your thoughts to yourself-me). As the two women said hello the baby in her womb leaped for joy for she was filled with the spirit. (Personally even though I am not really a believer in Christianity I do think it's a miracle in it self that a woman that age could bear children- Storm)(That I can totally agree with-me)Mary stayed there for three months and returned home. (If that was me was me I would have stayed there for four more months-Jean)(According to scripture she stayed there for that much times so go back to Nazareth and face the music- me)**

**After Mary went back home to Nazareth, her fiancé Joseph found her to be with child and decided to divorce her quietly so that she would keep her honor (Bub, I don't get why this God would pick someone who they know would be punished servilely for being knocked up-Logan) (Ok, the reason why he chose Mary was that he needed a virgin and that's all you need to know-me). However, when he slept Joseph was visited by an angel in his dream (Is this like that old Christmas Carol stuff because if it is then Humbug). (Hey angel face that's your cue-me)The angel said him do not fear because his soon to be wife was carrying the messiah and that he would be named Jesus. He also told him to marry Mary (Man that just rolls off the tongue- Angel).Joseph woke up and did as the angel told. He took Mary as his wife but did not consummate with her until the Son was born. (Ok, that part right there was just plain creepy on many levels- Logan)(Well, Logan at least you don't have the disadvantage of going through child birth).**

**In those days of Caesar Augustus there was a decree that a census would take place in his empire and all would go to their hometown to register. Since Joseph's line descended from Bethlehem he took Mary with him on a donkey (Oh common who takes their freaking pregnant wife to a place that far away and what's up with taking a census in there home of descent for crying out loud-Logan)(The politics of that time was different and besides this has to do with the prophecy that the messiah would be born in Bethlehem)(Still I would hate to spend my late semester pregnancy on a donkey while traveling a great distant in the blazing sun-Jean)(Your complaining is giving me a headache-me)As they arrived in Bethlehem Mary was going into labor and the inn was full because of the census taking place. The inn keeper however offered them to sleep in the manager (Usually I am not this generous but even I can't turn down a place for a pregnant woman-Magneto)(Well, you could have been generous enough to give us your room-Jean)(Red even though your not pregnant you sure sound like you are-Logan).In that manager she gave birth to a son and she named him Jesus(Even though we are just using a doll for the baby Jesus I still get a sense of heartwarming mushiness and it's so sweet-Jean)Nearby in the city were shepherds keeping watch over there sheep at night.(Oh man this is boring who would want to look over some dumb animals for a living-Todd)(Not to mention she won't let us eat any of them and threatened to deny me food if I disobeyed- Fred)(Must burn something need fi-what's that glittering in the sky-Pyro)At that moment an Angel of the Lord appeared which frightened them out of their mortal minds(Since it is Angel more like a uncaring look-Todd)(Shut up and be scared-me)(Yes mam-Todd)He said to them don't be frightened for he brought news that the new king of Israel was born in their city and that he would find the newborn in a manager wrapped in cloths.(I hope that this will be my last part in this play-Angel)(Nope this is your second to last part-me).So the three shepherd went to the manager that Joseph and Mary was staying in and went all around the city spreading the news after seeing the newborn.(Talk about having a baby shower –Jean)**

**Now far away in the East were magi who following a certain star that they studied for it told of when a great king would come.(I do say so myself some people believe that they were astronomers and historians who had been researching the talk of a messiah for years-Hank)(Thank Beast now on with the story-me)Now they arrived in Jerusalem where they went to find the new Messiah. Herod got word of the news of the new king and invited the magi over to his palace. (Ha, I'm starting to like this guy more and more-Sabertooth)He told the magi to find the child so he could praise and worship him (That's a fat chance-Sabertooth).What he really wanted was to end the life of the child as he saw it as a threat to his crown. So, the three kings went out to Bethlehem to find the new born babe. They followed the traveling star until they came to the place where Mary and Joseph were staying. (Even though I am an atheist it always amazes me how these great figures bestowed upon a humble family such magnificent gifts-Pior)(Ah, that is really heartwarming to say-me)The men took out gold, myrrh, and frankincense then presented it to the tiny savior. (Ok I never understood why they gave the myrrh and frankincense-Forge)(It's not really important so stick to the script-me).That night one of the magi had a dream that an angel warned him of the upcoming danger if they told Herod. (Knowing Sabertooth it would be wise to change your name and move to another country-Pior)To avoid Herod the magi took another way home. When the magi didn't come back Herod order some soldiers to kill all boys two years and younger in Bethelhem(Yeah, if you want something done right do it yourself-Sabertooth) (Technically you are making your soldiers do it you scumbag-Logan) One night an angel appeared to Joseph to pack up and leave for Egypt where he and the family would be safe.(You don't have to tell me twice-Logan)They spent time in Egypt until they heard the news of Herod's death(Ding Dong the wicked king is dead-Jean)(Put a cork in it girly-Sabertooth)(Not when I'm around bub-Logan)(By the way you talk you act as if she was your woman; are going for the really younger ones these days-Sabertooth)(Want to make something of it-Logan)(Ok l guess I have to get out the dart guns-me)**

**Ok that about raps up our play so to all the readers out there Merry Christmas! **


End file.
